GateKeeper
by Zephyr5
Summary: Someone's dead, someone's grieving, will they find the GateKeeper and be reunited? !Character Death! COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Without giving too much away... All characters are © Squaresoft

Warnings: A little angst, a little depression, but a happy ending :)

GateKeeper

I lie here, staring blindly at the ceiling, listening as the single clock ticks away the hours.  I miss you beyond words.  The pain has cut so deep into my being that I find myself filled with a chilling numbness.  Why couldn't you have listened to me – just this once?

Your ghost haunts me, whispering that it wasn't my fault.  But it was.  I knew it was a trap.  Hell!  You knew it was a trap.  But you wouldn't let me go with you.  Would I have made a difference?  Maybe.  Maybe not.  But either way, I'd be with you, my love.  In life or in death.

Memories, insubstantial as mist.  I feel your hands around my waist, holding me tight against the warmth of your chest.  I feel your hair, brushing against my cheek, feel your lips leave a trail of gentle kisses along the column of my neck.  A tear creeps, silent, out of my eye, rolling slowly down my pale face.  Do I only imagine the ghostly hand that brushes it away?

The clock alarm chimes the hour softly, and I jerk.  Was I dreaming?  The moon has risen, it is full, and the bright light spills through a gap in the curtains.  Time has passed without my knowledge.  Without my consent.  

Sleep will not come for me again.  I know that from experience.  Wearily I rise and dress, leaving my weapon and GFs where they lie.  I won't need them.  Rather, I don't want them.  There's only one thing, one person, I want.  But they lie beyond the grave now, and so I seek the GateKeeper.

The Training Centre is guarded now.  They don't want me to do this.  But I know all the secret ways in.  The guards are blissfully unaware that I am inside now, walking the twisted paths through the perimeter woods.  Come morning the first students will find me in the Secret Area.  It has become my second 'home'.

I freeze as the bushes rustle.  A Grat, only young.  It takes one look at me and scurries away.  I continue on, still unafraid.  Still numb.  The vast majority of monsters slumber when we do.  I have no worries about encountering T-Rexaurs, Raldos or Granaldos.  Only Grats, seeking out their prey using the giant, heat-sensitive tendrils, stalk the night.

More rustling in the bushes, louder this time.  An adult Grat springs forward, and I dodge past, intending to make a run for it.  Something coils around my ankle, and I fall, landing heavily.  In the silence between the 'thump, thump, thump' of blood pounding in my ears, I can hear its stomach growling.  Acid.  It hasn't released its grip on my leg, so I roll towards it.  Thankfully the digestive juices arc over my prone form to splat harmlessly into the ground.

Our fight has woken something else.  Something far more dangerous.  The black Torama leaps into the clearing.  Invisible in the shadows, it shines like quicksilver in the moonlight.  I've found the GateKeeper.

The Grat squeals, abandoning me to face this new enemy.  I am spellbound.  The Torama is magnificent, all shining black hide and power.  The Grat squeals once more, then dies as the Torama casts Holy on it, distaining to get Grat blood on its pristine coat.

It pads towards me, then stops, scenting the air.  Something in front of me seems to ward it off.  I take a hesitant half-step forwards, hand outstretched in a silent plea.  Its eyes blaze, and its razor-sharp tentacles lash across my mid-section, opening a deep wound.

The pain is exquisite.  I knew the Gate was one-way.  There's no return, with or without my love.  But I still have a choice.  I could make it to the Training Centre gates, to help, in time to receive healing.  Or I can go through the Gate from this life to the next.  Where my love awaits me.

I turn, continuing along the path to the Secret Area.  It's my choice.  I don't even attempt to stem the bleeding with my hands.  The Torama pads silently alongside me.  Giving me escort.  It stops at the edge of the trees before the Secret Area, and I whisper my thanks.

My hands are going cold, numb.  I am dying.  The realisation hits me and I laugh.  A strange reaction, maybe.  Maybe not.  Finally my love and I will be reunited.  In death.

I stagger up the stairs to the top of the tower, and make it to a corner before I slump weakly to the floor.  My vision is fading, but as one world disappears, another appears.  My love strides towards me, frowning, asking why I've done this.  Because I couldn't live without you, I reply.  The frown slowly fades to a soft smile of acceptance, and I take the hand, offered to help me to my feet.

I am safe again.  Where I belong.  In my love's embrace.  Time has no meaning here.  The embrace lasts a lifetime, and only seconds pass to the moment a keening wail splits the dawn air.

I look down at my corpse.  A strange sensation.  But I don't care.  I'm happier here than I could ever have been without the one who holds me.  Firm against a warm chest.

I turn and press a kiss against lips that, to these eyes, now hold, in death, the colour of life.  I murmur my love, and hear it returned a thousandfold.

We fade together.  Together for all eternity.

AN: aw, bittersweet :)  I leave it entirely up to you to decide exactly who's who in this fic – and I won't spoil it by saying who it represents for me _


End file.
